Nuestras vidas en la oscuridad
by DarkSerdes
Summary: Allen deja la orden y se une a los Noé, un año después tendrá que elegir bando, pero un factor le hará reclinarse por un bando y ese factor es Tyki Mikk. Yaoi TykiXAllen
1. Chapter 1

Nuestras vidas en la oscuridad

Allen se levanto de la cama, observo su habitación y suspiro, hacia más de un año que se había vuelto un Noé pero aun no se acostumbraba a esa habitación, todos los días se le hacía extraño levantarse allí. Tras levantarse Allen se dio cuenta de que justamente ese mismo día, se cumplía un año desde ese día en el que se unió a el que hasta entonces había sido su enemigo.

Flashback

Allen se encontraba frustrado, en ese momento hacia una semana que savia que en su interior habitaba el catorceavo Noé, el se encontraba solo en un prado cercano a la nueva base tras la destrucción de la anterior. El aire intenso que circulaba en ese instante chocaba en su rostro y el no podía parar de pensar, que pasaría ahora que el y todo el mundo savia que él era un Noé, Allen tenía miedo de sí mismo. Entonces el aire se paró de repente, una sobra oscura apareció de la nada delante de Allen, el rostro de esa persona empezó a hacerse visible, era… Tyki Mikk.

-Allen Walker. Dijo con una sonrisa el Noé

Allen se sorprendió al ver a su enemigo y sin decir nada libero su inocencia en modo espada.

-Espera Allen, no atacaras a alguien de tu propia ''familia''

La sorpresa de Allen esta vez fue máxima que estaba diciendo Tyki Allen no comprendía y eso le enfadaba.

-¿De qué hablas? Pregunto enfadado Allen

-No te hagas el tonto Allen, tú también eres un Noé ¿Ho acaso no lo savias? El tono que usaba el Noé mezclaba alegría y a la vez misterio.

-Aunque tenga un Noé en el interior yo no seré uno de vosotros. Allen estaba enfadado y en su voz se notaba su rabia.

-Ven conmigo Allen.

Tyki le ofreció su mano a Allen pero él se negó a dársela

-¡Nunca! Gritaba el exorcista

Tyki sonrió y le dijo provocativamente

-Qué prefieres perder el control y matarte transformarte en un caído.

Allen gruño estaba lleno de ira por cada una de sus palabras.

-No me importa prefiero morir antes que unirme a vosotros.

La sonrisa de Tyki siguió igual.

-Entonces prefieres perder el control mientras estés con tus amigos y acabar con ellos.

Allen trago saliva, se hundió en sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que el Noé tenía razón si seguía en la orden podría acabar dañando a sus amigos. Entones Tyki le tendió otra vez la mano y dijo sin cambiar su rostro.

-Bueno te vienes o te tengo que llevar por la fuerza.

Allen se pensó varias veces que hacer y le cogió de la mano aun con un rostro serio.

-Vayamos.

Final del Flashback

Durante los primeros meses Allen intento no relacionarse con los demás Noé y volver con sus amigos ya que les envió una carta inventándose que había ido a hacer un viaje, no podía decirles la verdad. Pero tal como los meses fueron pasando Allen empezó a relacionarse con los Noé descubriendo en ello personas con las que se podía relacionar perfectamente y acabo trabando una amistad con cada uno de ellos, ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada entre ser un exorcista o ser un Noé, el tenia dudas.

Allen abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró a Road, que debía estar esperando que el se despertada, durante esos meses su relación con Road había sido muy buena y se lo pasaban muy bien juntos la que había sido una vez su enemiga era ahora una de sus mejores amigas.

-Alleeeeeen. Dijo ella abrazando cariñosamente a su compañero.

-Road, me alegra mucho que seas tan cariñosa con migo, pero ¡me estas ahogando! Aunque Road llevaba un año haciendo lo mismo todos los días el nunca se acostumbraba.

-Lo siento Allen, pero nose porque hoy estoy feliz.

Allen nunca podría creer que ella fuera tan cariñosa y tan buena con él, a veces parecía una humana corriente.

-No importa, anda vamos a desayunar.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la sala donde desayunarían se encontraron con que solo estaban allí el conde, Tyki, Lulu Bell y Sheryl. Entonces se sentaron junto a los demás y el conde empezó a hablar

-Querida familia, primeramente os tengo que comunicar que todos nuestros otros compañeros que no están aquí están en misiones y segundo, hoy se cumple un año desde que Allen se unió a nuestra familia, quedando solo ahora el hueco que dejo Skin en la familia y que pronto será cubierto cuando se reencarne, sea como sea y para celebrar este aniversario tu Allen y Tyki se dirigirán a Egipto donde he localizado una inocencia, tenéis que destruirla. El conde sonreía, Allen tenia que admitir que el conde no era mal tipo con él, desde que se unió a los Noe como decirlo lo trataba como a un hijo.

-Porque tiene que ir Tyki con Allen, no vale yo quiero ir con el joooo. Las palabras de Road intentaban convencer al conde, pero él se mantenía firme.

-Lo siento mi pequeña Road pero por ser la primera misión de Allen tiene que ir con Tyki. Las palabras del conde sonaban sinceras.

Entonces intervino Sheryl dirigiendo su mirada al conde.

-Pero estas seguro de que es bueno que Allen vaya en una misión, sería su primera misión con nosotros, y no te ofendas Allen pero yo creo que no está preparado. Sheryl aunque hablaba muy seriamente no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, su rostro siempre tenía esa a veces molesta sonrisa.

-Pero que mejor entrenamiento que una misión, aparte no podemos seguir manteniendo a Allen aquí, algún día tendrá que enfrentarse a los exorcistas y que mejor momento que ahora que se acerca la batalla final. Lulu Bell había interrumpido a Sheryl tan seria como siempre que se ponía en algún tipo de conversación como esa, Allen también tenía que admitir que aunque a primera vista Lulu Bell le parecía una mujer seria y despiadada tenía sus momentos y aparte ella le apoyaba, aunque no lo demostraba a ella él le caía bien, y eso alegraba a Allen.

-Vale vale me has convencido Lulu Bell. Sheryl seguía sonriendo.

-Y tu no vas decir nada Tyki. Dijo Road mientras le observaba atentamente

-Bueno si es lo que tengo que hacer, iré encantado con Allen en su primera misión con nosotros. Tyki le sonrió a Road, pero realmente sonreía porque estaba feliz, aunque no lo admitiera le encantaba estar cerca de Allen, desde el día que se unió a ellos a Tyki le encantaba pasar su tiempo libre con el antiguo exorcista.

A su vez Allen observaba atentamente a sus compañeros, su primera misión que interesante, pensaba él.

-Bien pues será mejor que vayamos ya no Tyki. Dijo Allen tras acabar de comer, mientras hablaba el sonrió a su compañero y se despidió de los demás con un gesto de la mano.

Entonces se preparo junto con Tyki para abrir una puerta que les conduciría de la arca a Egipto, mientras abrían la puerta se fueron convirtiendo poco a poco en su forma de Noe, los dos al abrir la puerta lo notaron habían exorcistas cerca.

-Estás preparado. Dijo Tyki mientras le cogía la mano y cruzaba la puerta junto con su compañero.

-Sí. Afirmo Allen cuando acabo de cruzar la puerta, entonces sonrió a Tyki y se dirigieron a buscar la inocencia que tenían que destruir.

Que les deparada el futuro, eso es algo que pronto se sabrá.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestras vidas en la oscuridad

Allen y Tyki empezaron a caminar por una antigua ciudad egipcia en ruinas, según el conde hay estaba la inocencia que debían destruir, Tyki se encendió un cigarro mientras charlaba con su compañero.

-Allen, me cuesta decirte esto pero te abras dado cuenta de que hay exorcistas cerca. Tyki seguía sonriendo y fumando de vez en cuando.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que tengo que afrontar, si alguno de ellos es alguno de mis antiguos amigos me enfrentare con el igualmente, y si ese es el caso no te metas en la pelea. Allen lo intentaba tomar con humor pero le costaba, ya que realmente hacia un año justo que no savia de ninguno de ellos.

-Vamos pero intenta animarte, no me gusta que estén triste Allen. Tyki golpeo con cariño la espalda de su compañero.

-Tyki, quien me diría hace un año que acabaría con tigo de compañero en una misión para destruir la inocencia, y aparte quien me diría que tú fueras tan bueno conmigo. Allen sonrío.

-Bueno la vida da muchas vueltas, y que quieres que te diga las apariencias engañan aunque sea un Noé puedo ser amable, aparte me caes bien. Tyki siguió sonriendo y Allen le contesto con una risa.

Tras eso los dos siguieron caminando en busca de la inocencia, los dos cada vez mas notaban su poder por lo cual decidieron dividirse para buscarla.

Mientras en ese mismo lugar, se encontraban dos personas, dos personas que Allen conocía muy bien.

-Kanda, te has dado cuenta de que por aquí cerca se nota un gran poder.

-Sí que lo he notado Lenalee, ¿Pero que lo está provocando, la inocencia?

-No creo, quizá y solo quizá es un Noé. Tras oír eso Kanda sonrío peligrosamente

-Así que un Noé, que bien así podre ver cómo han mejorado mis habilidades.

Mientras esa conversación se llevaba a cabo Tyki los observaba muy de cerca, que iba a hacer si le decía a Allen que esos dos exorcistas estaban en ese lugar, quizá el se iba con ellos. Por eso Tyki decidió hacer algo mucho más rápido, acabar con ellos.

Lenalee y Kanda seguían hablando mientras caminaban, cuando alguien apareció detrás de ellos, se giraron lentamente para encontrarse por sorpresa con un Noé

-Buenos días, exorcistas. Dijo Tyki con su ya típica sonrisa aunque con preocupación interior por Allen.

-Noé. Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Kanda, el cual lucia una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kanda se lanzo al ataque de Tyki el cual esquivo el ataque con facilidad y sonrío. Kanda atacó constantemente a su enemigo, mientras Lenalee solo observaba la pelea. El tiempo empezó a pasar Tyki no atacaba y solo esquivaba ya que savia que si atacaba Allen se daría cuenta de eso y aparecería allí, a su vez Kanda empezó a aumentar su ritmo de ataque pero aun sin alcanzar al Noé. Tras pasar unos minutos mas Tyki se quedo acorralado entre las paredes y sin querer atacar, entonces Kanda se preparo para golpear al Noé pero unas pisadas que se oían cerca le detuvieron y preocuparon profundamente a Tyki.

-¿Otro Noé? Pregunto en voz alta Lenalee

Entonces apareció un chico, Allen Walker el cual caminaba lentamente y se dirija hacia Tyki.

-¿Allen? La cara de la chica cambio en un momento y corrió a abrazar al chico

-¿Tu? Kanda le miro sorprendido.

Tyki por primera vez en mucho tiempo cambio su típico rostro sonriente por un rostro de preocupación, que haría ahora Allen.

-¿Lenalee, Kanda? El chico se sorprendió al ver a sus antiguos amigos, se esperaba encontrarse con algún exorcista pero no con ellos.

Lenalee abrazo fuerte a Allen ignorando la situación de Kanda, a su vez Allen miraba preocupado a su amiga.

-Bueno siento interrumpir esto pero tengo un Noé con el que acabar. La voz de Kanda sonaba como siempre seria y oscura.

Entonces Kanda se preparo para atacar al Noé el cual aun estaba impactado por la aparición de Allen. Entonces en cuestión de segundos mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Allen en cuestión de segundos, al fin se había encontrado con sus amigos y ahora podía volver con ellos pero si se iba con ellos traicionaría a los Noé y seguramente en ese mismo instante Kanda acabaría con Tyki, el nunca había querido ser un Noé pero ahora quizá sí, les había cogido cariño a todos ellos y especialmente a Tyki que fue el primero en mucho tiempo que le hizo sonreír.

Flashback

Allen se encontraba tumbado en su habitación de la arca, ya llevaba 4 meses allí y salía lo mínimo de esa pequeña habitación, aunque el acepto a unirse a los Noé solo lo hizo para no descontrolar a su Noé interior y acabar con sus amigos Allen no quería tener ninguna relación con los otros Noé, los únicos Noé con los que hablaban eran Tyki y Road y era porque le traían la comida. Entonces un ruido le despertó de sus pensamientos, era Tyki que había aparecido para darle la comida.

-Allen, ya me estoy cansando de traerte la comida podrías comer con todos nosotros, te recuerdo que ahora eres un Noé y tienes que relacionarte con nosotros.

-En ningún momento te dije que me relacionaría con vosotros, aunque sea uno más de vosotros os sigo odiando.

-Va Allen tienes que vencer tu odio hacia nosotros, tú también eres un Noé.

-No me lo recuerdes, no me gusta ser un Noé.

-Bueno veo que no te puedo convencer, pero y si hacemos un trato, una partida de cartas si yo te gano te relacionas con todos los Noé y vienes a comer junto con nosotros siempre, pero si pierdo te dejare tranquilo siempre, bueno dime que me dices.

-Bien aceptó.

La partida paso rápida y claramente Allen gano fácilmente usando sus trampas a Tyki.

-No, vale me has ganado pero una revancha

-No me habías dicho que me dejarías tranquilo.

-Va una más.

-Bueno vale pero luego me dejas tranquilo.

-Vale.

La partida volvió a repetirse con el mismo desenlace cosa que hizo que Tyki volviera a pedirle la revancha, la cual fue concedida. Pero volvió a perder, así que le pidió la revancha pero paso lo mismo y así hasta la partida numero 23.

-¡Sí! he ganado Allen lo prometido en deuda.

-Pero que dices, si yo te he ganado un montón de veces, quiero revancha.

-No, que o si no me ganaras.

-Eres malo Tyki.

Entonces Allen se rio, y eso le extraño llevaba 4 meses sin reír y Tyki le hizo reír.

Fin del flashback

-Conde, Sheryl, Lulu bell, los gemelos, Tryde, Wisely, Fiddler, Mercym, Mightra, Road y especialmente Tyki todos ellos ahora son especiales para mi, son mi familia los Noe son mi familia. Estas palabras fueron lo único que pudo pensar con claridad Allen mientras observaba la escena.

En ese momento Kanda se acerco rápidamente al Noé, pero antes de darle Allen se puso en su camino apartando su espada

-Aparta de aquí, este Noé es mío, yo quiero acabar con él. El odio y la rabia se notaba en los ojos de Kanda

Por otro lado mientras Tyki sonreía y se aliviaba por dentro Lenalee miraba confusa la escena. Entonces para sorprender aun mas Allen saco de su bolsillo la inocencia que se encontraba en ese lugar, todos observaron atentamente la inocencia y Allen empezó a apretarla lentamente, Allen miro la inocencia con un poco de tristeza pero lo que iba a hacer era lo que tenía que hacer, apretó con mucha mas fuerza la inocencia destruyéndola y dejándola en polvo. Tras ver eso Tyki se puso muy feliz y a su vez Kanda y Lenalee quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Allen! Que estás haciendo porque has destruido la inocencia. Lenalee no se creía lo que veía, estaba confundida que le había pasado a Allen en un año.

Entonces Lenalee corrió hacia Allen para cogerlo y preguntarle pero fue demasiado tarde, Tyki y Allen se fueron de allí sin que se dieran cuenta.

Allen y Tyki reaparecieron en el arca tras huir de allí, su misión ya estaba cumplida y no tenían que luchar contra aquellos dos exorcistas. Pero desde ese momento el silencio reino entre los dos Allen estaba pensando en cómo se sintió tras reencontrarse con Lenalee y Kanda mientras Tyki no quería hablar y que Allen se enfadara con él, pero mientras se dirigían a ver al conde Tyki rompió bruscamente el silencio.

-Allen como te encuentras, sé que es duro haberte encontrado con ellos y aparte destruir una inocencia, pero quiero decirte que me tienes a tu lado. Tyki sonaba serio, cosa que extrañaba a Allen pero le agradaba la preocupación. Realmente Tyki tenía un motivo para preocuparse por Allen, Allen es su amigo y aunque él es un Noé tiene sentimiento de amistad hacia su compañero, aunque ese sentimiento no es solo de amistad.

-No te preocupes por mi Tyki, tengo que decir que savia que algún día me encontraría con ellos eso no me ha dolido para nada, y sobre lo de la inocencia no sé porque pero e sentido gusto al destruir la inocencia, me ha gustado. Allen sonrío con satisfacción y Tyki le contesto también con una sonrisa.

-Espera Allen sabes que te digo, antes de ir a ver al conde te voy a llevar a un lugar, quiero darte un regalo en agradecimiento por lo que has hecho y eso regalo será llevarte a un lugar. Tyki sonrío con una sonrisa diferente a su típica sonrisa, esta vez sonreía de verdadera feliçidad.


End file.
